In conventional telecommunications systems, self-organizing networks (“SONs”) may be implemented. However, existing SONs consist of stationary or non-mobile nodes, thus resulting in gaps in SON coverage if and when one or more nodes become disabled, damaged, or inoperable. To fix such gaps, technicians must perform truck rolls to diagnose and to repair or replace the disabled, damaged, or inoperable node(s), in some cases, over less than ideal terrain. Such truck rolls are time consuming and require cost and resources. Further, such conventional SONs are also inflexible in terms of functionality and feature sets as compared with the embodiments described herein.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing wireless communications and self-organizing networks (“SONs”), and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing self-organizing mobile networks (“SOMNETs”) of drones and platforms.